Lalaloopsy Land Wiki
Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki Be sure to visit the Lalaloopsy Fanon Wiki to create your very own Lalaloopsy character! Lalaloopsy is a doll brand established in 2010 as Bitty Buttons by MGA Entertainment. Here you can create and edit pages about them! Here you can find: How can I help? Rules Please follow the following rules or risk being banned for bad behavior: #Please be kind to your follow members. Spaming/flaming/and just plan rude behavior will not be tolerated. #If you plan to edit then make sure you used good spelling and grammer. Try not to make a million spelling mistakes. #Spamming repeatedly is an instant ban #Please do not use bad words on pages or chat or comments. This wiki should be all age friendly. #Do not upload adult content #This is NOT a fanon wiki, so do not make things up or add pages that have nothing to do with Lalaloopsy. There is a fanon wiki for that, up above is a link to it. Recent News - 2012 For more see Timeline August *'2012 08 30' Meet Pickles B.L.T.! *'2012 08 24' Snowy Fairest full size doll confirmed, Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn introduced as Halloween 2012 Mini *'2012 08 16' Pickles B.L.T., Dyna Might, and Scarlet Riding Hood full size dolls confirmed, more tba *'2012 08 15' Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar confirmed, now exclusively in Toys "R" Us stores *'2012 08 13' Happy 1st Birthday, Prairie Dusty Trails! *'2012 08 12' Happy 1st Birthday, Pete R. Canfly! *'2012 08 11' Happy 1st Birthday, Pita Mirage! *'2012 08 09' Ivory Ice Crystals is confirmed, no details or announcement from MGA yet *'2012 08 08' Meet Trouble Dusty Trails! *'2012 08 07' Meet Tricky Mysterious! *'2012 08 03 '''Meet Harmony B. Sharp! July *'2012 07 30 Meet Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop! *'''2012 07 27 Snowy Fairest full size doll speculation *'2012 07 27' Meet Twist E. Twirls! *'2012 07 26' Meet Sugar Fruit Drops! *'2012 07 25' Meet Toasty Sweet Fluff! *'2012 07 24' Candy Cute minis announced *'2012 07 18' Meet Feather Tell-a-Tale! *'2012 07 17' Cinder Slippers full size doll announced For more see Timeline {C} History On July 19, 2010, MGA announced the launch of a line of doll toys, Bitty Buttons, featuring eight 13" original rag dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute". Each doll was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day she is "born", the fabric she is sewn from, and her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, ""Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the original eight dolls were Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Pillow Featherbed , and Spot Splatter Splash. For more history see the timeline. The dolls changed from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" shortly after launch. MGA has continued to grow the lalaloopsy toy line and add additional characters in a variety of forms. Currently the count stands at over 50 known characters! The main toyline includes 13" Dolls and accessories, mini series, as well as a variety of mini play-sets, plush soft dolls, Lalaloopsy Littles (smaller siblings of the 13" dolls.), as well as micro series. Various games, books, and even webisodes and a full length movie have been created. We hope you find the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki a great source of information and that you will contribute information about Lalaloopsys you have gathered as well! Happy Editing! Lalalushious Links Lalaloopsy.com Lalaloopsy Youtube Channel Lalaloopsy facebook wall page (All the latest announcements!) Lalaloopsy on twitter MGA Press Releases Lalaloopsy Fans From New Jersey Important Friends: Thenaturals - Founder Lalaloopsydad - Admin Wniny - Helper Chrismh - Admin Gallery Wackyhatteralice.jpg|Alice in Lalaloopsyland|link=Alice in Lalaloopsyland bsal.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot|link=Bea Spells-a-Lot bjnj.jpg|Berry Jars 'N Jam|link=Berry Jars 'N Jam Blanket featherbed.jpg|Blanket Featherbed|link=Blanket Featherbed bf.jpg|Blossom Flowerpot|link=Blossom Flowerpot bunbunstickyicing.jpg|Bun Bun Sticky Icing|link=Bun Bun Sticky Icing bundlessnugglestuffW.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff|link=Bundles Snuggle Stuff cs.jpg|Candy Broomsticks|link=Candy Broomsticks charlottecharadesW.jpg|Charlotte Charades|link=Charlotte Charades cherrycrispcrust.jpg|Cherry Crisp Crust|link=Cherry Crisp Crust Princehandsomecinderslippers.jpg|Cinder Slippers|link=Cinder Slippers css.jpg|Coral Sea Shells|link=Coral Sea Shells coth.jpg|Cotton Hoppalong|link=Cotton Hoppalong csc.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie|link=Crumbs Sugar Cookie cnl.jpg|Curls N Locks|link=Curls N Locks ds.jpg|Dot Starlight|link=Dot Starlight eff.jpg|Ember Flicker Flame|link=Ember Flicker Flame hs.jpg|Holly Sleighbells|link=Holly Sleighbells jellywigglejiggle.jpg|Jelly Wiggle Jiggle|link=Jelly Wiggle Jiggle js.jpg|Jewel Sparkles|link=Jewel Sparkles sb.jpg|Lady Stillwaiting|link=Lady Stillwaiting lalaloopsy-little-bah-peep.jpg|Little Bah Peep|link=Little Bah Peep ma.jpg|Marina Anchors|link=Marina Anchors mm.jpg|Misty Mysterious|link=Misty Mysterious mfns.jpg|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff|link=Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff mangotikiwikiW.jpg|Mango Tiki Wiki|link=Mango Tiki Wiki pbt.jpg|Peanut Big Top|link=Peanut Big Top prairedustytrailsW.jpg|Prairie Dusty Trails|link=Prairie Dusty Trails ppnp.jpg|Pepper Pots 'n' Pans|link=Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ppp.jpg|Peppy Pom Poms|link=Peppy Pom Poms pf.jpg|Pillow Featherbed|link=Pillow Featherbed pitamirageW.jpg|Pita Mirage|link=Pita Mirage pef.jpg|Pix E. Flutters|link=Pix E. Flutters Rose.JPG|Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises sm.jpg|Sahara Mirage|link=Sahara Mirage lalaloopsy-scarlet-riding-hood.jpg|Scarlet Riding Hood|link=Scarlet Riding Hood scoopswafflecone.jpg|Scoops Waffle Cone|link=Scoops Waffle Cone scribblessplashW.jpg|Scribbles Splash|link=Scribbles Splash Snowyfairest.jpg|Snowy Fairest|link=Snowy Fairest specsreadalotW.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot|link=Specs Reads-a-Lot sss.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash|link=Spot Splatter Splash sprinklespicecookieW.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie|link=Sprinkle Spice Cookie MiniSproutsSunshine.jpg|Sprouts Sunshine|link=Sprouts Sunshine squirtliltopW.jpg|Squirt Lil Top|link=Squirt Lil Top ssu.jpg|Sunny Side Up|link=Sunny Side Up Rosy's lil sis.jpg|Stumbles Scrapes 'N' Bruises|link=Stumbles Scrapes 'N' Bruises sls.jpg|Suzette La Sweet|link=Suzette La Sweet sfe.jpg|Swirly Figure Eight|link=Swirly Figure Eight tt.jpg|Tippy Tumblelina|link=Tippy Tumblelina toffeecocoacuddlesW.jpg|Toffee Cocoa Cuddles|link=Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Trinketsparkles2.jpg|Trinket Sparkles|link=Trinket_Sparkles Tuffetmissmuffet.jpg|Tuffet Miss Muffet|link=Tuffet Miss Muffet Twinklenflutter.jpg|Twinkle 'N Flutter|link=Twinkle 'N Flutter afb.jpg|Ace Fender Bender|link=Ace Fender Bender forestevergreenW.jpg|Forest Evergreen|link=Forest Evergreen mateyanchorsW.jpg|Matey Anchors|link=Matey Anchors pt.jpg|Patch Treasurechest|link=Patch Treasurechest PeteRCanfly.jpg|Pete R. Canfly|link=Pete R. Canfly Princehandsomecinderslippers.jpg|Prince Handsome|link=Prince Handsome sb.jpg|Sir Battlescarred|link=Sir Battlescarred Wackyhatteralice.jpg|Wacky Hatter|link=Wacky Hatter